1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel thermoelectric cells, the structures thereof, their method of manufacture and use, and more particularly relates to the use of foamed multiple thermocouples in such cells, some of which utilize radioactive fuel therein.
2. History of the Prior Art
Multiple junction thermoelectric devices or thermocouples are known in the prior art. Examples of patents disclosing such devices are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,701, Henderson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,871, Kilt et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,018, Henderson et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,373, Henderson et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,162, Krake et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,425, Penn et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,053, Wilcox.
Thermoelectric cells which rely on heat produced by radioactive energy absorbed by a thermopile have been reviewed in an article in Nucleonics, Vol. 13, No. 11, pages 129-133 (1955) by A. Thomas entitled "Nuclear Batteries, Types and Possible Uses."